


A Study in (Erasing) Ink

by BakerSt233B



Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-14
Updated: 2018-09-14
Packaged: 2019-07-12 04:29:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,177
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15987647
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BakerSt233B/pseuds/BakerSt233B
Summary: Inspired by ContactSH and contactJHW没错这又是一篇英文标题骗人但内容是中文的“文”文中的推文来自contacts的推文，2017年2月，他俩一起观看奥斯卡颁奖礼及第二天的系列推文。将近两年前了，说实话一直没写完，发上来激励自己想办法给它结个尾吧





	A Study in (Erasing) Ink

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by ContactSH and contactJHW  
> 没错这又是一篇英文标题骗人但内容是中文的“文”  
> 文中的推文来自contacts的推文，2017年2月，他俩一起观看奥斯卡颁奖礼及第二天的系列推文。  
> 将近两年前了，说实话一直没写完，发上来激励自己想办法给它结个尾吧

　　 2017年2月27日，这是一个普通的周一下午。而John Watson遭遇了一场史无前例的危机。  
　　Sherlock慵懒地躺在起居室的长沙发上，闭着眼睛，手搭成塔顶状，看上去像是在闭目养神。John坐在壁炉前的扶手椅上随手翻着一本小说漫不经心地看着——毕竟他要分心看着那个对整个公寓充满了探索欲的小家伙。虽然Sherlock很贴心地把所有的家具都换成了儿童保护型的（这让整个221B看起来圆头圆脑的），他那些实验装置和实验器材也被有意识地收拾得规整了，但要做一个有责任心又不束缚孩子自由天性的家长，真的不太容易。  
　　熬了一整夜看奥斯卡颁奖典礼真不是什么有利于身心健康的事——更何况到最后他还因为抵挡不住困意而错过了最精彩的乌龙事件！好吧，虽然这么说不太好，但John觉得这对熬了一夜在最后关头屈服于睡意的自己来说真的有点不公平。也许是当时压在自己右肩膀的那个重量太让人安心了吧，那时的气氛太好了，玉米片，昏暗的灯光，身旁喋喋不休对出席明星的推理和吐槽……John记得来自自己右方的那个声音越来越弱，越来越含混不清，不禁惊讶地扭过头看了一下，正巧就迎上了他往自己胳膊上倒的这个过程。  
　　Sherlock在自己的推理过程中睡着了。一头乱蓬蓬的卷毛不设防地枕在John的右肩膀上，身体大半的重量都非常不客气地压在了John的右臂。John保持着这个姿势一动不动地坚持了好几个奖项的颁发，直到医生的专业素养告诉他再不把这个咨询侦探从自己身上挪走，右胳膊可能就保不住了，才下定决心用最小的动作把这具颀长的身躯抱回了二楼的卧室，自己不放心地跑回三楼看了看Rosie是否安好，然后十分困倦地倒在了自己的单人床上，在晨曦中迎来了两三个小时的睡眠。  
　 虽然自己如愿以偿地观察了几个小时的Sherlock的睡颜，但此刻熬夜的副作用又涌了上来。无聊的小说，温暖的炉火，伦敦开始回暖的天气，沙发上躺着的难得安静的咨询侦探和坐在客厅地毯上乖巧地摆弄着玩具的Rosie，这一切都让John感觉无比的放松，不知不觉眼皮开始变得沉重，意识逐渐飘远。  
　　二十分钟后他被来自心底不明缘由的恐慌而催促着醒来，在看到Rosie笑嘻嘻地朝自己举起的双手的时候瞬间清醒。  
　　Rosie两只胖乎乎的小手都被黑乎乎的什么给浸透了，脸庞上也有黑黑的小手印，不过所幸是口鼻附近并没有黑色的印记。  
　　“Jesus！ What have you done, Rosie!”John压低声音问自己的女儿，在Rosie满足的咯咯笑声中把她的手拉到自己的鼻子下闻了闻——还好，不是什么令人恐惧的化学试剂（Sherlock把他们收到了甚至连John都没法轻易找到的地方），John可以确定那只是墨水的味道。  
　　等一下，墨水的味道？？？John不安地看了一下沙发上的Sherlock——他似乎睡着了。John匆忙把Rosie带到浴室，用了大量的洗手液，肥皂和温水才勉强把她手上和脸上的墨水给洗掉。然而在这个过程中Rosie一直想用力挣脱John的束缚，时不时地抓着John的衣袖发出些“daddy”“show you”之类的简单词汇。  
　　“OK.”John放回毛巾后任命地被自己蹒跚学步的女儿拽着裤腿带到了二楼的卧室里。Sherlock的卧室……虽然现在有时他也会睡在这儿。  
　　“哦，棒极了，Rosie，你真是个艺术家！”John瞪着眼睛仔细端详着摊在地上的那个画布和旁边一个翻倒着的空墨水瓶，Sherlock对写字很讲究传统，他有几根价钱大概能和他的睡袍相比的钢笔（虽然他的字写得挺丑的），还有瓶子造型古朴一看就是一百年不褪色的碳素墨水。而那个画布上面已经被黑色的墨水浸染出了一片一片奇怪的形状，袖子的部分还歪歪扭扭地写着“I❤221B”的字样。  
　　等一下。John的眼睛危险地眯了起来。  
　　画布为什么会有袖子？  
　　John在Rosie骄傲又期待的眼神中缓缓蹲下身，在昏暗的光线下近距离地观察了一下地板上那一摊仿佛写满了“生无可恋”四个大字的“画布”。当然，那上面没写“生无可恋”，只有Rosie抽象派的画作和对221B幼稚的告白；当然，那不是个画布，那是Sherlock的真丝睡袍之一。  
　　准确的说，那是那件酒红色的，Sherlock第二喜欢的睡袍。  
　　John准备开始责怪学院奖组委会了，为什么要在昨天晚上颁奖，为什么英国和美国有时差，为什么他选择熬了一整夜，为什么他会在刚才那二十分钟打了个该死的盹……John能感觉到自己的脸色一定变得很难看，因为Rosie望着他的眼神中开始透露出惊恐。  
　　“Rosie,你真是，很有创造力！”John闭上眼睛深吸了一口气，把声音放得轻柔，用尽最后的力气给了Rosie一个微笑。  
　　虽然不一定确切理解了John的意思，但Rosie看起来明显很受鼓舞，抓起睡袍一角就准备往客厅跑，显然是想从Sherlock那里再得到一些肯定。  
　　“No!Rosie！”John眼疾手快地扑了过去把Rosie拦在了怀里。接着迅速地把自己和Rosie反锁在了Sherlock的卧室里。  
　　“John？”想必是听到了卧室传来的动静，Sherlock在客厅里抬高声音问了一句。  
　　“Nothing，Sherlock！”  
　　  
　　五分钟后Sherlock打开推特，而John Watson的推文正巧飘在最上方。  
[@ContactJHW: 丝绸制品上的墨水能被祛除掉吗？我和Rosie似乎遇到了些麻烦！]  
　　Sherlock撇了撇嘴，他宁愿向愚蠢的互联网求助，也不愿意告知他实情是吗？John似乎总忘了Sherlock才是化学专业毕业生这件事，对于祛除丝绸上的墨水痕迹，他应该比较有发言权。  
　　John是说丝绸上的墨水痕迹对吗？  
[@ContactSH: 你没有任何丝绸物品。]  
　　Sherlock内心的不安正在形成现实。  
[@ContactSH: John.]　　  
　　推特传来的特殊提示音让Sherlock的心凉了半截。  
[@ContactJHW：是。你推理得不错]  
　　Sherlock瞬间从沙发上弹了起来，冲向了自己卧室，他试图转动门把手，却发现门被反锁上了。知道Rosie还在里面，Sherlock不敢粗暴地砸门，只是试探性地敲了敲门：“John？”  
　　卧室里面一片手忙脚乱的声音，但似乎并没有人要回答他，只有Rosie啪嗒啪嗒地跑到门边，试图用咿咿呀呀的语言和Sherlock进行交流。  
　　“John，开门。”Sherlock试图让自己的声音听起来不那么吓人。比起去责怪任何人来说，他此刻最想知道的真的只是惨遭毒手的是哪件睡袍。不，应该不是驼色的那件，那件在衣柜里挂着，衣柜的门Rosie还没能力打开，不过这孩子……谁又说得准呢，毕竟她的父母和教父母加起来一共五个长辈，各个都不是一般人啊。  
　　“John，说话。”Sherlock开始变得烦躁起来，他能听见John安抚Rosie的低声呢喃，接着是一声闷闷的“Sherlock”。  
　　见他并没有开门的意思，Sherlock只能通过推特进行语气较为激烈的隔空喊话（顺便可以利用一下他们忠诚可爱的推特粉丝们形成舆论压力）。他看到有人在John的“good deduction”下回复“R.I.P John”，不自觉地被逗乐了。  
[@ContactSH:开门，John。]  
[@ContactSH:不是Kensington 1 Camel那件对吧。]  
[@ContactSH:哦，等等，丝绸。]  
[@ContactSH:The Rose Woburn 8 Wine???]  
　　那是他第二喜欢的睡袍！那是他假死归来之后父母托Mycroft派人送来的回归礼物。但愿不是那一件。  
　　纵然自己有着凡人看来超神的推理本领，此刻也只能像凡人一样绝望而无助地倚着浴室的门进行着祈祷。  
　　“不要是酒红色的那一件。”  
[@ContactJHW:别担心，我正在想办法。别挠门了。]  
　　Sherlock按下了自己想要砸门撬锁的冲动（again，Rosie在里面，他不愿意吓着她），深呼吸了两下，才颤抖着双手用整句大写回复了John的推文。  
[@ContactSH：交给我处理。]  
　　这真的算是模范男友了，Sherlock自己在心里对自己这么定义。  
[@ContactJHW：哦，我不觉得你滴在上面的眼泪会有什么帮助。]  
[@ContactJHW：而且我觉得你现在最好不要见到它。你可以先穿海蓝色的那一件。]  
[@ContactSH：所以海蓝色的那一件幸免于难了？]  
[@ContactJHW：安然无恙。]  
　　Sherlock稍稍松了一口气。不管怎么说，最爱的那件睡袍是没被Rosie给嚯嚯了。  
[@ContactSH：如果你能放我进去自己看一眼现场的话我会很感激的。]  
[@ContactJHW：你真的真的不会愿意看的。]　　　  
　　“John！”Sherlock被这条推特勾得有些着急，便提高了声音，然而房间里的John并没有任何回应的意思。Sherlock从未想过自己有一天要站在自己的卧室门口砸门，央求屋里的人放自己进去，想着便有些不耐烦，力度不大不小地拍了一下门：“JOHN!!!”  
　　然而随即Sherlock就后悔了，因为他听到门后不远处传来的Rosie委屈的啜泣声和John手忙脚乱地安抚她的声音。  
推特上又发来了消息。  
[@ContactJHW：其实也没那么糟糕。]  
[@ContactJHW：毕竟你只在家穿它。]  
　　John这该死的幽默感。  
　 而此刻屋里的John在用手头所能找到的各种材料进行各种尝试，时不时忍下自己满腔的委屈安抚一下同样觉得很委屈的Rosie，忍受着门外觉得更委屈的Sherlock的轰炸和骚扰。大家的偏方都没有用啊，哎，他早该知道Sherlock的墨水不是那么好对付的。他也看到有人给他出主意说给Mycroft打个电话搞一套全新的回来问题就能解决了，可别人不懂，那根本不是“搞到一套新的睡袍”能解决的问题。John知道那件睡袍对Sherlock的重要性，他知道那是Sherlock第二喜欢的睡袍，他也知道Sherlock那小小的恋物情节。  
　　不管别人怎么以为Sherlock冰冷无情，John一直知道他在某些时候内心比所有人都柔软。  
　　比如对待自己的睡袍的时候。  
　　John察觉到门外烦躁的踱步声逐渐走远，提心吊胆地等着Sherlock下一步的动作。  
[@ContactSH：开门，不然我就用枪把锁射坏。]  
　　John发誓他听到了手枪上膛的声音。  
[@ContactJHW：哦，也许子弹会打到我的脑袋，不过这样我就不用处理这个烂摊子了。]  
　　John的语气相当绝望消极，不由得让Sherlock更添了一丝怒火。平心而论作为房间和衣服的主人，要求进房间看一眼衣服的惨状真的不是什么过分的要求啊！  
[@ContactSH：到底是有多糟才让你宁愿拥抱死亡也不愿让我看一眼。]　　  
　　脚步声远去，John听到客厅传来枪击声。  
　　上帝保佑Mrs Hudson的墙纸和他们这个月的房租。  
[@ContactJHW：别开枪了！太让人分心了。]  
　　枪声停了。那个急躁的脚步声没回来。推特没有人回复。John听到楼下隐约传来关门声。

-TBC-

【诶不是说AO3现在会数中文字数了吗怎么这还没变呢？】


End file.
